Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 21: Two Helping Hands
Meanwhile, Mumble was walking back, thinking what Will and Bill said, and it made him feel better, but not that much. Mumble was so into his thoughts he was oblivious until the last moment that there was a huge crevice right in front of him. Startled by the crevice, he looked around to see if there was anyway across, or around it, but the crevice just kept going until it reached the horizon. The only way to get past it was a weak bridge. “(Sigh) Well, if it's the only way across, then I guess it won't be too bad.” Mumble said to himself as he walked closer to the bridge, when a grunting noise filled the air as an Elephant seal came from nowhere. “G'day sport.” The seal greeted upon noticing Mumble, before continuing. “Where 're you heading?” “Home” Mumble answered, knowing that he didn't want to get on an Elephant seal's bad side. “Oh yeah, so am I. I think it would be best if 'ya let me through” The seal replied sternly. “D-definitely agree, since I'm too depressed to argue, and you being a seal-” “Actually I'm a beachmaster thank 'ya very much.” The seal interrupted, obviously impatient. Mumble slowly backed up until he was back where he started. “And what do 'ya mean 'too depressed'?” The seal asked, to which Mumble sighed. “Well, my son did hate me and say that I shouldn't be alive, does that help answer your question?” “Wait a minute, 'ya Mumble aren't 'ya? Well, your son shouldn't do that to 'ya, maybe if he-” Brian was stopped mid-sentence while he was at the middle of the bridge, failing to realise how weak the bridge was, it cracked down the middle before falling, along with the beachmaster, to the bottom of the crevice. “Ah, Mumble, could you do me a favour?” “What is it?” Mumble asked, to which the beachmaster said “Take me boys home, and tell them that beachmaster Bryan will be all right?” Mumble looked up to see his two boys, who looked very scared of what just happened, before looking back down. “I had something different in mind, wait right there, I'm going to help you get back up.” Mumble said as he walked to the nearest coast, finding a group of Leopard seals resting on small floating icebergs, before diving down into the water. As he swam, he recognised one to be Rojas, and so he went to him. “Hello, Rojas?” Mumble shouted, all Rojas did was stir. Mumble went onto the iceberg. “Rojas, can you hear me? It's me, Mumble, I need you to help me.” Mumble whispered, this time Rojas grunted. “Rojas, I need your help, now!” Mumble shouted the last word, causing Rojas to wake up and, upon noticing a penguin very close, lunged at Mumble, the latter just managing to avoid being killed by him. “Rojas, don't do this again, it's me, remember?” Mumble asked, making Rojas stop. “Mumble, is it really you? I wanted to say-” “No, it's okay, you didn't mean to do that, and I accept your apology, but I need to ask you something.” “Go on...” “Can you pretend to chase me until I head to a weak part of the glacier, then you'll break into it, I'll explain later.” “Okay, lets do this.” Rojas said, before chasing Mumble under the glacier, and it was there that Mumble saw Bryan, the ice was so thin he could see him, but it looked to strong for Mumble to bash through it. Mumble went over to the thin wall and Rojas went straight into it, smashing it like glass and allowing the water to lift Bryan from the crevice. And upon noticing Bryan, Rojas quickly swam away before he noticed. Slowly, but surely, Mumble and Bryan made it to the top. Bryan greeted his boys again before turning back to Mumble. “Thanks Mumble, your son would be proud of 'ya if he knew all about you, 'ya shouldn't be so down on 'ya self. And because of your bravery, I owe 'ya one.” “Cheers Bryan-” “No, I mean it. Anywhere, anytime, just let me know. Okay?” “Okay.” Mumble said, before he and Bryan went in opposite directions. Meanwhile at Emperor Land, Bo had offered to get the Adélies to come to Emperor Land and help, while Erik, Atticus and Gloria went to get some fish. Upon coming back, the light was fading away. Erik was having a hard time pushing a big fish up a small hill, so he decided to use his weight to slide it downhill. It worked, with one problem, it was going too fast and Erik couldn't get off of it. Gloria soon realised what Erik was doing and went after him. Not before Erik and the fish went up a steep hill, causing Erik to jump into the air. As he fell he was caught on by Gloria as the fish went over the cliff. “Erik, why did you do that!” Gloria shouted, now mad at Erik, but Erik wasn't listening. “Did you see that ma? Did you see that? I was actually flying!” “Erik, we're penguins, we can't fly!” “But Sven is a penguin.” “I don't care what Sven is, but we are Emperor penguins and-” “But if everyone could fly, then they could get outta there.” “But Erik, we can't, we need to find help, fast.” Gloria said, before slightly walking away. Erik took what Gloria said to the wrong way, Atticus soon noticed and tried to calm him down, but to no avail. “Gloria, maybe you should, go get some fish, you know?” Christina said as she noticed what was going on. Gloria nodded and walked away. Meanwhile, Mumble had just arrived to the newly crashed ship, and was worried. “Out of all the places it could have gone to.” Mumble said as he walked along the side of the ship before hearing an argument, upon realising who it was, he stopped and listened, before walking toward the front, but not before bumping into Gloria. “Mumble? Mumble! I've missed you, where have you been?” “Well, I knew you would go to Nueva Adélie, so I went to the old Adélie Land, now, can I talk to Erik?” “Well, he's a bit out of focus.” “Then I'll go clear his mind.” Mumble said, before walking to Erik, who was currently talking to Christina and Atticus who were trying to calm him down together, but to no avail. That is, until they heard some tapping, coming from Mumble, who was dancing. Gloria soon came out, and upon realising what beat it was, was about to sing when Mumble beat her to it. “(Mumble)The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting Could it be that we have been this way before I know you don't think that I am trying I know you're wearing thin down to the core But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a son like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find This is not what I intended (Mumble and Gloria)I always swore to you I'd never fall apart You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed But I have loved you from the start Oh But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a son like you is impossible to find It's impossible So breathe in so deep Breathe me in I'm yours to keep And hold onto your words 'Cause talk is cheap And remember me tonight When you're asleep Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a son like you is impossible to find Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a son like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find” Upon finishing, the whole population cheered. “Who are you?” Mumble and Gloria turned to see the man, who was waiting for Mumble to answer, Mumble tapped in the strange code. And when he finished, the man sighed. “So that's who you are, I thought I recognised you, my two sons inside were talking about you when they realised where we crashed, but I never got to see you personally.” “Come on in, they would be so glad to meet you.” the man said as he and Mumble went inside. To meet the two boys. And upon meeting them, he felt a sense of nostalgia. “Wow, it's really you, remember us. It's me.” One of them said, making Mumble think back to the last time he heard someone say that. Flashback "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but tonight is the last day that these penguins will be here, we're moving half of them to Antarctica, we'll hopefully be able to have contact with them when they get to their home." "Mumble, we're actually going to your home." Christina said joyfully. "Yeah, and I'm going to regret every bit of it." Mumble said sadly, just before the Manager spoke. "And penguins, if I ever meet you again, I'll just say 'It's me', got it?" He asked, the Emperors nodded, before going back to their daily routine. Flash-forward “Well, It's us, remember.” The other kid said, before getting out an exact model of Mumble himself. “So it was you two who won?”Mumble said (in Morse code of course). “Why yes, our dad taught us about Morse code, so it was all easy peasy. I'm John, my brother next to me is Patrick, it's an honer to meet you Mumble.” John greeted. Before shaking hands/flippers with Mumble. “So tell us, how did you come to be?” Patrick asked, to which Mumble told his entire life (do you seriously need me to tell you which chapters to read?) in Morse code. When he finally finished, John and Patrick read what they wrote, and when they finished, they replied “Well, you must have had a hard life-” “Mumble, I think it's time to come outside now” Gloria shouted from outside, to which Mumble told John and Patrick that he had to go out now. “Really? Oh well, it's been great to meet you Mumble, maybe we'll see you tomorrow?” “Yeah, that sounds great, bye John and Patrick.” Mumble said in Morse as he left the ship to see how Emperor Land was doing. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions